


Escapar del destino

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía una oportunidad para evitar ser sentenciado por sus crímenes, y Tsunade decidió que la mejor forma de apelar por el perdón del sobreviviente de los Uchiha era enviarlo bajo el cuidado de Hiashi Hyuga. Nadie mejor que el antiguo amigo de sus padres para ayudarlo a escapar del legado sangriento de su clan.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Hiashi's Wife, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Team Seven - Relationship, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Escapar del destino

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Esta historia es un regalo para Antifashion19.

Cuando Mikoto Uchiha se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el pulido suelo de madera lustrosa, Hiashi Hyuga se sobresaltó lo suficiente para abandonar por un instante su pose estoica. Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer del líder del clan, la que había reclamado ese lugar tanto por deber como por derecho, nunca se inclinaba ante nadie porque sabía quién era y lo que valía, sabía que era una Uchiha, que la sangre en sus venas era gloriosa y maldita pero deseada de igual modo. Conocía de sobra lo necesario para ser la digna matriarca del clan más poderoso de la villa, y aun así estaba allí frente a él, inclinada y humillada a sus pies como nunca pensó que la vería.

Fue un momento de debilidad en la coraza del duro e insensible líder de los Hyuga, un momento que no quería volver a repetir jamás, pero fue suficiente para recordar lo que no quería recordar, para ver lo que no quería ver, y sus ojos que nunca le mostraron falsedad alguna tergiversaron la imagen hasta que vio a una niña y no a una mujer inclinándose ante él.

" _¡Hiashi-sama! ¡Hiashi-sama! Mire, ellas son Kushina-san y Mikoto-san, son mis compañeras de equipo"._

—¿Cómo debo interpretar esto, Mikoto-san? —preguntó con voz helada, dejando a un lado su té y apartando de su mente el innecesario eco del pasado—. ¿Acostumbra a humillarse ante el resto? Si es así, le ruego que se retire antes de que termine de ensuciar la poca dignidad que le queda al clan Uchiha.

Mikoto se irguió con tranquilidad, una sonrisa fría en su bello rostro.

—Dignidad —dijo con voz serena, su mirada vacía—. Honor, gloria… palabras marchitas como las hojas en otoño.

—Los árboles pierden sus hojas para protegerse del tiempo, las hojas marchitas en otoño se pierden en el invierno y renacen de nuevo en la primavera. Es el ciclo de la vida.

—Por supuesto, es como el fuego que es destrucción y renacimiento, limpia y purifica lo podrido y deja lo bueno para que crezca de nuevo.

—El fuego alimenta el alma y la pasión, pero demasiada pasión es insensata tal como la ambición. —La pelea de versos y rimas pareció llegar a un punto sensible. Mikoto se tensó y su mirada oscura cayó sobre Hiashi Hyuga con cierto rencor—. Eso es lo que diferencia a los Uchiha de los Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha. Quizá a usted no le interesa la dignidad y el honor del clan que carga sobre sus hombros, pero yo respondo por mi familia, por mi hogar y todos aquellos que están bajo mi mando como se espera de mí. Fui elegido heredero por nacimiento, es mi derecho y deber, y no deseo que el nombre de mis ancestros repose junto a los suyos. No tengo interés en sus problemas, retírese o me veré obligado a enseñarle la salida como un padre enseña a su hijo insensato sobre la jerarquía en la vida.

—Conozco la salida de memoria, Hiashi-san. El líder de los Hyuga no debe tomarse la molestia de enseñar algo a la matriarca del clan paria de Konoha. Será motivo de habladurías, y los Hyuga viven de apariencia como las garrapatas viven del perro que los alimenta ¿no? —esbozó una sonrisa helada cuando se levantó, ignorando la furia que estalló en el rostro de Hiashi Hyuga.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese retirarse y acabar con la reunión, alguien entró en la pequeña estancia en silencio, solo el leve susurro del precioso kimono al arrastrarse contra el suelo delató a la hermosísima pero inexpresiva mujer que algún día con sus sonrisas y su alegría fue la luz del clan Hyuga. Su piel era pálida y delicada, sin rubor alguno que delatara sus emociones, sus ojos iguales de gélidos aunque hermosos por el toque lavanda plateado. Su belleza y elegancia era la adecuada para la matriarca del clan Hyuga.

Hana Hyuga dirigió su mirada a la invitada no deseada y su rostro se contrajo con desprecio. Mikoto se tensó aún más, dureza y resentimiento corroyéndola. Parecía haber pasado siglos desde el día infame en el que la matriarca de los Hyuga abofeteó en público a la matriarca de los Uchiha, reanudando la larga y tensa rivalidad de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

—Se me comunicó de una visita inesperada —dijo con suavidad mortal—. He de suponer que no invitaste a Mikoto Uchiha a ensuciar el suelo que pisamos, pero ¿qué fue lo que te detuvo de echarla en el momento en que la viste?

—Los principios y reglas que se inculcaron desde nuestro nacimiento. El respeto, la dignidad y la postura que parece has olvidado tantas veces, Hana —respondió Hiashi de forma glacial—. ¿Quién te dio el permiso de entrar sin llamar?

—¿Permiso? —cuestionó, dejando escapar una risita desdeñosa—. Soy la matriarca del clan Hyuga, no necesito permiso ni siquiera del líder para hacer mi voluntad.

—Compórtate, Hana.

—Ve a ladrar tus órdenes a tus subordinados, Hiashi. Si querías una sierva en lugar de una esposa no debiste escarbar tanto en la inmundicia de nuestro clan, con señalar a la primera de nuestros parientes te bastaba.

—¡Suficiente! —Hiashi Hyuga se levantó con expresión furibunda. Hana Hyuga lo ignoró y contempló a su antigua amiga con repulsión.

—Vete de aquí, Mikoto Uchiha. ¿Cómo siquiera has tenido el descaro de entrar en mi hogar? Tú y tu maldito clan deshonran este sitio tal como deshonran Konoha. ¿No fue suficiente con el ataque del Kyūbi? ¿No fue suficiente con matar a Yondaime y a su esposa? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿A nuestro clan? ¿La aldea quizá?

—¡Nosotros no trajimos al Kyubi! —gritó Mikoto con desesperación—. ¡No matamos a Minato ni a Kushina! ¡¿Por qué…?!

—¡Cállate! —chilló Hana en respuesta—. ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar sus nombres! ¡¿Cómo puedes deshonrarlos más?!

—¡¿Hablas de deshonra?! —exclamó Mikoto, riendo amargamente—. ¡Tú que preferiste creer los embustes de Danzo que la palabra de tu mejor amiga!

—¡Tu palabra es basura! ¡Tu clan es basura! ¡Eso es lo único que son los Uchiha: basura!

Por un instante pareció que Mikoto iba lanzarse sobre Hana, pero ella quedó estática en su sitio como si hubiese sido golpeada, como si le hubiesen atizado con algo en el rostro, y en sus ojos repentinamente aguados y horrorizados ambos Hyuga vieron el inicio de la tragedia que habría de marcar al mundo en la peor de los más sanguinarias guerras. Dando media vuelta, Mikoto huyó con las primeras lágrimas (que no había derramado ante su esposo ni ante sus hijos) resbalando por sus mejillas. Huyó del lugar sin importarle quien la veía, corrió entre los pasillos solitarios y magníficos hasta llegar a la entrada y cayó de rodillas gritando.

Quizá si gritaba lo suficiente podía olvidar el rostro de Itachi, su pequeño Itachi, que había recibido la orden de infiltrarse en ANBU perdiendo por primera vez la calma que tanto lo caracterizaba, quizá podía olvidar que Shisui no los cuestionó pero su mirada decaída dijo todo sobre su sufrimiento e impotencia. Quizá podía olvidar la expresión en el rostro de Fugaku cuando ordenó los planes del golpe de estado, la mirada de dolor, ira y de desprecio por sí mismo y el resto.

No era solo cuestión de supervivencia, era justicia y orgullo.

¿Por qué debían seguir soportando el desprecio, las miradas funestas y los susurros? ¿Por qué debían enviar a sus hijos a la aldea que los odiaba con tanta fuerza?

Mikoto no se sorprendió cuando vio a Hiashi frente a ella, respirando agitado. Antes de que él pudiese decir algo (para disculparse, para echarla, daba igual) volvió a inclinarse ante él, sintiéndose claramente como lo que Hana le gritó: basura. ¿Cuántas veces podía humillar la sangre de su clan? No las suficientes al parecer, sin embargo era lo único que podía hacer por Sasuke.

—Dile que lo lamento, que disculpe a su indigna madre si tiene la suficiente compasión en su corazón. —Mikoto aspiró con fuerza, y Hiashi frunció el ceño sin comprender—. Porque soy quien soy y tengo la sangre que tengo, algunos dicen que una madre protege a sus hijos como sea, no importa qué, no importa cómo, pero yo no puedo. No _quiero_ detener esto, no solo son Fugaku e Itachi, el Hokage o el consejo, somos todos, y lo cierto es que somos ninjas y somos Uchiha. La guerra es parte de nuestra vida. Soy su madre pero también soy Mikoto Uchiha, soy parte del clan por matrimonio y por sangre… esta sangre maldita que corre en mis venas y en las del clan nos llevará siempre al mismo círculo de odio y guerra sinfín. Si él puede, si él quiere… puede detenerlo, puede terminar el estigma maldito de nuestro apellido. Itachi lo comprende al igual que yo, al igual que Fugaku, por eso lo mantuvimos lejos de todo… probablemente es el único que pueda redimirnos o destruirnos al completo.

—¿Qué…?

—Por favor, dile… —Mikoto sollozó—… dile que lo amamos, que sin importar lo que elija lo amaremos siempre. Es nuestra sangre después de todo.

Horas después la noche caía, la luna estaba en lo alto y el clan Uchiha masacrado.

Hiashi solo pudo reaccionar al ver a Hana gritar enloquecida con dolor y remordimiento, con odio e incredulidad, gritar y llevar sus manos a su vientre… sangre deslizándose por sus piernas hasta empapar el piso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hana Hyuga es una OC, la cree como la madre de Hinata ya que en el manga nunca se la menciona ni hace aparición. El anime solo mostró una fugaz imagen pero eso no sirve de mucho.   
> Si les gusta espero puedan dejarme algún comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
